Viviendo el invierno
by TheClumsyAuror
Summary: Bucky intenta reconstruir su vida después de Capitán América: El soldado de invierno.


Disclaimer: Nada que podáis reconocer me pertenece.

Saliendo del agujero

El soldado de invierno no sabía donde ir. El encuentro con ese hombre lo había trastornado. Lo conocía, sabía que lo conocía, pero sus recuerdos estaban borrosos y solo tenía alguna imagen suelta. La cabeza no dejaba de dolerle. Era un doler agudo, que se repetía de forma cíclica.

Estaba cansado, la adrenalina se estaba desvaneciendo. Este no era el procedimiento habitual, alguien de Hidra lo habría recogido ya si hubiera sido una misión rutinario. Estaba deshidratado, herido y tenía un brazo roto. Necesitaba un lugar donde esconderse.

Encontró un mapa de la ciudad y se situó. Tenía que ir al este para salir de la ciudad.

Después de caminar durante dos horas estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. Había zonas en construcción y un pequeño campamento de vagabundos. Ese era un buen lugar, allí nadie se sorprendería de ver a alguien nuevo y nadie haría preguntas.

Curioseando un poco por la zona de construcción encontró un par de cajas de cartón y unos plásticos resistentes que le darían refugio.

Decidió echarse un rato tras construir su improvisada tienda de campaña. Al despertarse ya no había luz natural pero se sentía mucho mejor. El brazo había empezado a curarse y la cabeza le dolía menos.

Tenía que pensar que hacer con su vida. No sabía quien era, ni la realidad tras todo lo que Hidra le había hecho hacer durante estos años. Su relación con el hombre del puente era lo que más le inquietaba. Ese hombre se habría dejado matar por él para no hacerle daño. Ese hombre al que Hidra le había encomendado matar.

Necesitaba un sitio seguro donde quedarse, y poder protegerse por si Hidra volvía por él. En pocas palabras, necesitaba dinero.

Su mejor opción era el puerto, recordaba en sus dos últimas misiones haber pasado por allí y había gente descargando barcos a todas horas.

Después de preguntar en varios sitios, hubo un hombre de aspecto rudo y barba espesa que le dio trabajo. Sería por días, trabajaba un día y se llevaba el dinero a casa, era justo lo que necesitaba, ya que no tenía ninguna forma de identificarse ni quería hacerlo.

McDougall, así se llamaba su jefe, no era mal tipo, decía muchos tacos, gritaba mucho y le llamaba "guapito". Dado que le habian llamado cosas mucho peores al soldado de invierno no le importaba. Era obvio que hacía el trabajo más rápido que los demás y no se cansaba.

Llevaba un mes alternando el puerto con el campamento de vagabundos cuando McDougall le pidió su teléfono

\- Ven aquí, guapito. Necesito alguna forma de contactar contigo. Dame un número de teléfono. Por si algún día no te presentas y tengo que sustituirte o te pones enfermo.

\- No tengo teléfono.

La cara de McDougall era la misma que habría puesto si le dijeran que había sido elegido para organizar el próximo cumpleaños de la reina de Inglaterra.

\- Pero ¡que demonios! ¿De donde vienes chico? Estamos en el siglo XXI. Pasa a la oficina, te daré uno barato de prepago y te lo descontaré del sueldo de hoy.

\- Yo, vengo de una ciudad muy pequeña.

\- Ya, no hace falta que lo jures.

Dentro de la mugrienta oficina, el soldado se quedo observando el anuncio de unos apartamentos en las afueras de la ciudad mientras su jefe buscaba el teléfono.

-¿Estas buscando algo?

\- Sí, pero no tengo garantías ni mucho dinero. Así que no creo que pueda mudarme.

-No piden nada. Se paga por semanas. El sitio no está mal para lo que cuesta. Muchos de los chicos se van un par de semanas allí después de divorciarse de sus mujeres para ver que hacen con sus vidas. Por eso lo tengo aquí. Toma,- y arrancó uno de los papeles con el teléfono del anuncio.

El soldado se fue del puerto aquel día directamente al edificio de apartamentos. Era un sitio bastante feo, desde fuera parecía pequeño, salía gente con aspecto de tener pocos recursos. Sin haberlo visto parecía que la única diferencia entre el campamento y eso serían las cuatro paredes y el baño. Pero cuanto echaba de menos un baño, el frío empezaba a llegar y si no hubiera sido por el mejorado sistema inmunitario que le dio el suero ya se habría muerto de una pulmonía a causa de asearse en el río.

Se dirigió a la recepción y tras entregar el depósito de una semana, un hombre con mal aspecto le dio la llave de un apartamento: 704.

De vuelta al campamento se trajo sus escasas posesiones y se instaló.

El sitio no estaba tan mal como parecía por fuera. Tenía una habitación, una pequeña cocina y una sala con un sofá y una tele muy vieja. Tener un sitio propio, que llamar su casa, por muy pequeño y mugriento que fuera era muy importante para él.

Pensó que la mejor manera de celebrar su nuevo hogar era dándose una ducha con agua caliente.

A medida que el agua se iba deslizando por su cabeza, su espalda y sus piernas comenzó a sentirse más como una persona y menos como un animal amaestrado. Quizá su vida nunca fuera a mejorar mucho desde este punto. Pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Aunque su vida fuera sencilla y solitaria porque no podía permitirse relacionarse con nadie.

Un horrible zumbido le sacó de sus reflexiones. Sería algún vendedor llamando al timbre. No pretendía abrir, pero el zumbido seguía sin parar y pensó que podrían venir algunos vecinos.

Se puso un pantalón y una camisa y salió a abrir con una pistola en la mano que quedaba tra la puerta.

Al abrir no había ningún operativo de Hidra, sino una pelirroja bajita con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estás mojando mi sofá, si te duchas durante más de veinte minutos mojas mi casa. Estoy segura de que el ogro de la entrada no te lo ha dicho pero no puedes estar tanto tiempo en la ducha.- la chica lo soltó todo sin respirar como un discurso aprendido y fue al terminar cuando se fijo en la persona que tenía delante. Se felicitó a si misma porque estaba segurísima que la media de tiempo requerida para cerrar la boca al ver a este hombre sobrepasa los cinco segundos. Ella solo necesitó cuatro.- Me llamo Claire y vivo en el 604. ¿Y tú?

El soldado se quedó petrificado ante la inocente pregunta. McDougall lo llamaba guapito. El hombre del puente lo llamó Bucky. Pero ese nombre no podía hacerlo suyo, era de otra persona, en otro tiempo.

Yo soy James. No lo sabia, lo tendré en cuenta. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

-Espera, espera. Tu cara me suena, ¿has salido en la tele o algo?- Cuando la última de las palabras salió de su boca comprendió lo estúpida que había sido. - Me habré equivocado o algo, me voy a casa. Disculpa la interrupción.

Pero el cambio en la expresión de la chica fue como un anuncio de neón para alguien con el entrenamiento que James había recibido.

-Lo siento, pelirroja, me parece que eso no va a pasar. Y agarrándola del brazo la introdujo en su apartamento.


End file.
